


I heart you

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is in shock, Gen, M/M, and Sammy's getting tired of waiting, castiel pops by to tell Dean something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Sam, thank you. I just came by to tell Dean something I just realized.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heart you

Dean didn’t think he’d ever get used to Cas’s surprise entrances.

“Hello,” Castiel said this time, appearing in front of the TV, nearly making Dean drop his coveted beer and generally scaring the shit out of Sam.

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean picked up the remote to turn the television off. Sam made an annoyed noise, but they’d only been watching reruns of some random program anyway. “Can’t you warn us, somehow, before you suddenly poof into existence right next to us?”

“I do not ‘poof into existence’. I also exist when I am not in your immediate vicinity, Dean.”

“Right.” Sam sighed. “Do you need our help with anything, Cas?”

“No Sam, thank you. I just came by to tell Dean something I just realized.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What is it? Something about the case?”

“No, it is not work-related.”

“Just spit it out, Cas,” Dean urged.

Castiel appeared to take a deep breath. “Dean, I love you.”

And there Dean’s beer bottle went, landing with a soft thud and spilling what was left of its content on the carpet. For a tense moment, nobody said or did anything.

Then Dean forced a grin. “Yeah buddy, same here. We’re family. But when you come barging in here especially to say something like that, it starts sounding a bit like- Well, you know.”

“I don’t. Like what, Dean?”

Sam jumped in. “Like you’re in love with him.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean grumbled, at the same time as Cas said: “Good.”

“Good?” Sam repeated. Dean didn’t like his tone.

“Yes. The message came across as I intended. That’s good.”

Dean, the hunter with nerves of steel and years of experience in facing down the most bad of all baddies, turned beet red. He opened his mouth and closed it, but nothing came out in between - probably because he couldn’t believe not everyone was as much of a giant baby when it came to talking about their feelings as he was, Sam thought.

Cas nodded at the brothers, looking satisfied. “That’s all. I’ll leave you to your television program now.”

He disappeared, which left Dean nothing to stare at in shock except for the empty space where he had been.

Sam sighed and got up. “You know what, I think I feel like having my own room today. And Dean, if I come by for breakfast tomorrow and you haven’t even talked to him, I’ll just lock you up next time until you do. It’s only three words and it’s about time.”


End file.
